1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server for managing a database for storing statistics for players and teams of various types of sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many prior art references which include memory for keeping statistics on the players of sports such, for example, as U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,188 which discloses a sports statistic recording system for basketball. In accordance with that patent, charts containing barcodes are read by a scanning device connected to a personal computer. Records are made during the game for each event that occurs during the game. An operator scans the bar code associated with the player, the event type, and the time the event occurred during the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,237 discloses a portable electronic golf score display device. This device includes a ROM memory for executing the program and a RAM memory for the course information and the score information. The information recorded on the portable device may be downloaded to a computer for adding up and displaying of data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,369 discloses a golf course yardage and information system. This system includes a mobile unit subsystem which can be mounted on a golf cart or held by a golfer which includes Differential Global Positioning Satellite (DGPS) technology so that its position on the golf course can be determined. Furthermore, the individual strikes of each golfer can be recorded and transmitted to a central course management station. The information of each mobile station is compiled at the course management station and used to determine bottlenecks on the course and other statistical information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,548 discloses an interactive golf game information system that receives, stores, analyzes and outputs a plurality of different types of information. The system generates a golf play recording card on which a player records a single character for each stroke. Each character represents a club and a location. After finishing a hole, the card is inserted into a reader which analyzes and stores the information. The system can then analyze performance based on the recorded information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,566 discloses a hand-held golf reporting and statistical analysis apparatus. Prior to game play, the device provide information to allow the player to make informed performance-effecting positions such as the best time of day to play, the best golf ball compression to use, or the most ideal ground conditions, for example. During game play, the device provides means to record the player performance and to assist a player in selecting the most appropriate golf club for each shot, considering the player's club skill and the effect of extrinsic factors. After game play, the device provides a comprehensive set of historical data on performance, including the effects of extrinsic data on performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,534 discloses a satellite enhanced golf information system. This system uses a golf cart fitted with a differential global positioning satellite (DGPS) system to determine how far a golfer is from a pin based on a position of the golf cart and also to indicate to a base system of the golf course the progression of each particular golf course along the course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,108 discloses a golf scorekeeping system including a portable handheld data processing system that stores and retrieves golf information using a voice recognition system.
PCT Publication No. WO 98/44998 discloses a golf records keeping system. The system includes a central processing unit (CPU), a card reader and a printer. The card reader receives player identification and sends it to the CPU. The CPU processes the data and prints a personalized score card for the player. During play, the player marks the scorecard by indicating the number of strokes taken for each hole. After play is completed, the player sends his completed scorecard through the reader and verifies that the information read by the reader is correct. After verification, the data is sent to a central database and the new information is added to previously accumulated information for that player to re-handicap the player if required.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-141401 discloses a method of gathering measurement data in a database server by plural measuring devices. A database server stores and manages the measurement data outputted from the plural measuring devices.